Natvivor: 2055
|castsheet=2055CastSheet.png |dvdcover=2055DVD.png |previous=''The Elysian Fields'' |next=''Journey Through the Universe'' }}Survivor: 2055, also known as Survivor: 2055—Post-Apocalypse, is the eighth season of ''Natvivor''. While the season has a sour taste in some mouths due to what was essentially a reverse pagonging, as well as power player Josh being ousted for using an alt account for the entire season, it is still seen as one of the better seasons, thanks to the incredible post-merge tribal councils, the highly active and entertaining cast, and the satisfying winner story, having Jacob the Great winning the season over Cooper and Scarlet in a vote of 6-1-1. Twists/Changes *'Tribe Raiding': After each Immunity Challenge, the members of the winning tribe will vote to send one of their own over to the losing tribe's camp, where that player will be able to communicate with them and get to watch their Tribal Council, where they would return back to their tribe at the next Immunity Challenge. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': After each Tribe Raid, the raider gets the option to give a shard of a Hidden Immunity Idol to a player on the opposing tribe. Combining two shards will result in creating a full idol. **'Offered at the Survivor Auction' *'Mutiny': On Day 7, the players were offered a chance to leave their current tribe to join the rival tribe. However, no one took said offer. *'Tribe Switch': On Day 11, the remaining fourteen players were shuffled into two tribes of seven. Production Castaways Zanny voluntarily chose to leave the jury. Season Summary The game started off with a rather slow burn, watching the Eiros tribe lose several consecutive immunity challenges, visiting Tribal Council after another, sending out some of the less interesting characters of the season, with the highlight of the Reef blindside, which ultimately helped solidify the Eiros bond, becoming a key moment much later in the game. After an intense and divided post-switch tribal that resulted in an Oak vote out, the merge displayed an incredible dynamic, most notably with Mikey using an idol to bring down Zanny, immediately followed by a flip from Jaiden to cause the first rock draw in Natvivor history, leading to the domination of the majority of the new Eiros alliance, where they began to systematically vote off the opposing alliance. However, the majority alliance soon found themselves having to turn against each other once the last remaining loyal Charmion alliance and major underdog, LSE, found herself on an immunity run, which led to the vote-offs of Mikey and Jaiden, and the ejection of Josh, who was outed for using an alt account. After a very intense final Immunity Challenge between the two front-runners, Jacob narrowly won against LSE, which led to her quick elimination, leaving Cooper, Jacob, and Scarlet in the Final Tribal Council, where Jacob was awarded the title of Sole Survivor in a vote of 6-1-1 for his social and strategic prowess, coupled with his long-term control of the game. Voting History Trivia *''2055'' is the first and only season have thirteen episodes. *This season begins two days after the one-year anniversary of ''Turkmenistan''. *This is the first season to feature a cast of all new players, as well as a cast of 20 players, since ''Macedonia''. *This is the first season since ''Dante's Inferno'' to feature only two pre-merge tribes. *This season marks the first time that a rock draw was used. *This season is the third season in a row to have a player ejected from the game. *This season sets a new record for the most players eliminated through non-voting means, with three players. **''2055'' also featured an evacuation, a quit, and an ejection all within the same season. *This season features the fewest players voted out, with 13. Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: 2055